


I'm a Cliche in a Song

by dancingsweetheart129



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Get together fic, M/M, Music, Smut, emo!tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: “What is that band you’re always listening to?” Kon asked one day. Robin was sitting on the floor of his room at the headquarters, only costume piece was the mask on his face. There were files surrounding him on the floor.“Hm?” He asked, looking up. Kon could see one of his eyebrows raise.“When you’re training alone, you always listen to the same band. I can hear it, and I want to know who it is because it’s stuck in my head,”





	I'm a Cliche in a Song

**Author's Note:**

> You will have to bury me with Emo!Tim because you wouldn't even get that headcannon out of my dead hands. All of these have songs accompanying them, the single line italics are songs playing in the background of whatever is happening in the scene, and I'll list them here should you want to listen to them as you go through. Enjoy!  
> Helena-My Chemical Romance  
> Teenagers- My Chemical Romance  
> I'm Not Okay- My Chemical Romance (Just a teeny tiny bit if you catch it)  
> Grand Theft Autumn/Where if your Boy- Fall Out Boy  
> Sugar We're Goin Down- Fall Out Boy  
> Dirty Little Secret- All American Rejects  
> I wanna- All American Rejects  
> Always- Blink 182  
> Nine in the Afternoon- Panic! At the Disco

It was not long after they met that Kon found his interest peaked by Robin’s music tastes.

Training at the Young Justice headquarters was fun for Kon because he was strong. He and Cassie were pretty closely matched, and she could always give him a run for his money.

But Robin didn’t like training with them all the time. Kon figured it was when he was having a bad day that he stayed on the gym equipment, using the punching bag to take out his frustrations, headphones jammed into his ears.

And with Kon’s heightened senses, he could hear it.

When he was training, it was always the same band. Kon didn’t know what band, but after the songs started sticking in his head, he had to ask.

“What is that band you’re always listening to?” Kon asked one day. Robin was sitting on the floor of his room at the headquarters, only costume piece was the mask on his face. There were files surrounding him on the floor.

“Hm?” He asked, looking up. Kon could see one of his eyebrows raise.

“When you’re training alone, you always listen to the same band. I can hear it, and I want to know who it is because it’s stuck in my head,” He explained, striding into the room. Robin nodded and got up from his seat, heading over to the dock where his mp3 player sat. He pressed a few buttons and music filled the room.

_Long ago. Just like the hearse, you die to get in again. We are so far from you_

“This band?” Robin asked, motioning to the dock.

“Yeah, who is that?”

“My Chemical Romance,” Robin said. “They’re my favorite band.”

“That’s not what I expected.”

“What did you expect?” Robin asked.

_What's the worst that I can say? Things are better if I stay. So long and goodnight. So long not goodnight_

“I don’t know, Batman doesn’t seem like a music person so I just assumed-“

“Batman isn’t much of a _modern_ music person,” Robin corrected. “But he grew up listening to very old and classical music. I am not Batman.”

“I guess that’s true,” Kon said, rubbing the back of his neck. “So why do you like them?”

“I don’t know, just kind of relate to the music, I guess,” Robin shrugged, crossing his arms. He was uncomfortable. Of course Kon made him uncomfortable.

_Came a time. When every star fall brought you to tears again. We are the very hurt you sold_

“Uh, okay,” Kon said. “Thanks for telling me.”

“Well they’re not all this sad sounding,” Robin sighed, bending down to mess with the dock. The song changed, and soon it was something less sad as promised. Kon even found himself nodding along to it. “This one’s really good.”

_They're gonna clean up your looks. With all the lies in the books. To make a citizen out of you. Because they sleep with a gun. And keep an eye on you, son. So they can watch all the things you do_

“Do you always listen to angry shit?” Kon asked.

“Just give it a minute, you’ll get it,” Robin said, and Kon could tell he was rolling his eyes.

_They said all. Teenagers scare. The living shit out of me. They could care less. As long as someone'll bleed. So darken your clothes. Or strike a violent pose. Maybe they'll leave you alone. But not me_

“Okay, I do get it,” Kon nodded.

“If you want their CDs, I have them all,” Robin said, moving over to his bookshelf and grabbing a stack of CDs off of it. “Here, these are my back ups. Take them.”

“You have back ups?”

“Just of MCR. So I have them here and at home,” Robin said, his face turning a slight pink.

“Thanks man, I’ll have to listen to them more,” Kon said, taking the stack and flipping over the first case.

“I hope you like them,” Robin mumbled, pushing some of his hair out of his face.

“Yeah, I’m sure I will,” Kon nodded and started to leave the room, but he paused. “Hey, you wanna go spar? We can play some of the songs down in the gym.”

“Yeah, okay.” Robin nodded, swiping the mp3 off of the dock and following after his teammate.

Later that evening, he and Rob would stop fighting after an hour, Rob screaming _I’m not o-fucking-kay_ at the ceiling and honestly, Kon was the one getting worn out by him, not the other way around.

Maybe Cassie wasn’t the _only_ giving him a run for his money.

* * *

 

Tim was taking Kon to a concert near Titans Tower and honestly? Kon was excited for once.

He didn’t listen to the band a ton, but it was another of Tim’s favorites, so he was blasting the songs while they got ready.

_Where is your boy tonight, I hope he is a gentleman_

Tim was in one of their old concert t-shirts, Kon just in a plain black. And Tim’s light grey skinny jeans just kind of sealed the deal on how freaking odd his best friend was.

He was wearing a _choker_ for fuck’s sake.

_And maybe he won’t find out what I know, you were the last good thing about this part of town._

Kon looked at himself in the mirror, making sure his hair looked okay, when he saw Tim grabbing something from the bathroom drawer out of the corner of his eye.

Eyeliner. Tim was putting on eyeliner.

“What is that?” Kon asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Eyeliner,” Tim shrugged, pulling at the bags under his eye and running the pencil along his water line.

“Why?”

“Because it’s what people do at these concerts,” Tim scoffed. “And it’s what I do, sometimes. I like it.”

“You like sticking a pencil in your eye?” Kon asked, now raising both eyebrows.

“No, I like how I look with it on,” Tim rolled his eyes. “Pete Wentz does it, so a lot of guys wear it at the Fall Out Boy concerts. I think it makes my eyes look good.”

The teen capped the pencil and looked at himself in the mirror, running a hand through his hair. Kon had to admit, it did make his eyes stand out more.

“You want to try?”

“No thanks,” Kon scoffed.

“Oh come on,” Tim rolled his eyes. “Girls at these things think it’s really sexy for a guy to wear eyeliner.”

“No way,” Kon shook his head. No makeup, that was his rule.

Well, he had a lot of rules, but that was an important one.

“I bet they’d find you really hot if you did this,” Tim said, pointing the pencil at Kon. “Just let me try it, please? If you really hate it, you can take it off.”

Kon scowled at the pencil, not liking the thought of that _thing_ in his eye.

“You’ll be fine, just trust me,” Tim huffed, standing up on his toes to get closer to Kon’s face. “Just look up, okay?”

Kon did as he was told, let his eyes wander to the ceiling while Tim’s hands pulled at his face, felt the pencil along his water line, and his eyes watered at the foreign object.

“Geez, you don’t have to cry about it,” Tim said, but Kon could hear the teasing smile on his face.

“Fuck you, I don’t like that shit,” Kon said, blinking his eyes a couple times now that Tim was done with one. He wiped carefully under the eye to rid his face of tears without smudging the black like. It actually didn’t look too bad, he realized as he looked in the mirror. It _did_ make his eyes stand out.

“Well?” Tim asked, and Kon blinked.

_Am I more than you bargained for yet? I’ve been dying to tell you anything you want to hear, Cause that’s just who I am this week_

“Fine, do the other eye,” Kon huffed, crossing his arms. Tim smiled and stood on his toes again to reach Kon’s other eye.

* * *

 

Kon was laying on the couch, fumbling with a video game controller. He felt the alcohol setting in a bit, making him a little fuzzy, but he wasn’t human fully so it didn’t affect him as much as it affected everyone else.

Bart was running around like crazy. His high metabolism meant he could drink a lot more than anyone else, but it also meant he _did_ drink a lot more than anyone else, so he couldn’t focus on video games and he could really be anywhere in the world at that point.

Tim was holding the other controller in the chair. Kon could tell he was feeling the alcohol because he was giggling at everything on the screen and his face was a light pink around his cheeks. He was wearing a red, v-neck t-shirt and black skinny jeans. He was also wearing a choker, two leather straps meeting at his adam’s apple, connected by a metal heart on his pale skin. And he was wearing eyeliner again. It wasn’t every time Kon saw him that he had it on, but it was a bit more frequent since Kon came back.

_I’ll keep you my dirty little secret. Don’t tell anyone or you’ll be just another regret_

“I’m going to make myself another long island,” Tim said, getting up from his chair and heading into the kitchen. “You want another beer?”

Kon scowled. He didn’t feel nearly as drunk as Tim probably was.

“Yeah, thanks,” He said, setting the video game controller down. “You wanna watch a movie or something?”

“That new Wendy the Werewolf Stalker movie is on the DVD shelf if you wanted to put that in,” Tim said, motioning in the general direction of the entertainment center.

“Oh cool,” Kon said, getting off the couch to switch the tv input and grab the DVD. “You seen it yet?”

“No, I was waiting to watch it with you,” Tim said, flopping into his chair with a glass in his hand, holding a beer out to Kon.

“I heard she gets almost naked in the movie,” Kon said with a small smile. Tim shrugged.

“Doesn’t really do anything for me,” He said, sipping on his straw.

“No?” Kon asked, sitting back on the couch and taking the beer from his friend. “You’ve got a thing for blonds, right?”

“Not particularly,” Tim shook his head, smirking down at his drink.

“What’s your type?” Kon asked, not yet pausing the music playing.

_The way she feels inside, the thoughts I can’t deny_

Tim started laughing in his chair, and it took Kon by surprise. He didn’t know what was so funny, but he chalked it up to the fact that Tim was pretty tipsy.

“What’s so funny?” Kon asked, and Tim was looking up at the ceiling, dabbing at tears falling from his eyes. “I don’t get it.”

“No, you really don’t get it, do you?” Tim asked with another laugh. “Is this not obvious enough for you?” He asked, motioning to his general face and neck.

Kon blinked.

“I’m gay, Conner.” Tim said, pushing some hair out of his face.

Kon gaped.

“But, you dated Cassie. And Stephanie-“

“Do you think I had sex with any of them?” Tim asked, tilting his head. “You missed a lot while you were gone.”

He swallowed, and Kon could see his throat move under that metal heart, and it was making him warm.

_I never thought that I was so blind, I can finally see the truth, It's me for you_

“I-I didn’t realize,” Kon shook his head. It swam a bit with the alcohol.

“I didn’t think you were so dense,” Tim scoffed, stabbing at the ice in his drink.

“So then what is your type?” Kon asked, and Tim bit his lip, looking up through his lashes.

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you, you wanna touch me too_

Tim got up from his seat, swayed a bit before falling onto the couch. He crawled up over Kon, straddling his lap and taking his face in his hands, leaning in to give him a kiss, languid and slow.

_Every way and when they set me free, Just put your hands on me_

* * *

 

Everything was new, and that made it more exciting.

He and Tim were both adults, 19 and crazy and stupid and hormonal. It didn’t take long for things to get physical.

Tim was under him, mostly naked, as his music played in the background. It was a nice sound track to complement their panting and moaning.

“Kon, please,” Tim begged, pushing up into the hand on his cock that was loosely moving at a slow pace.

_I’ve been here before a few times, and I’m quite aware we’re dying_

Kon grabbed the last bit of fabric between then, Tim’s underwear, and pulled them completely off, letting the man writhe on the bed.

“Conner,” Tim whined, and Kon fell onto the bed beside him, capturing his lips again. They’d been lazily fooling around for over an hour in Tim’s room, and Tim had been hard for longer than that.

_Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you, Always. Kiss you, taste you all night, Always_

Tim had already opened himself prior to ambushing Kon in the living room, all blushing and hungry and wanting, so Kon adjusted himself over Tim, moving his mouth to kiss at Tim’s neck and cheek.

Tim moaned, pushing his hips up against Kon’s stomach, trying desperately to get the friction he was craving.

_So here I am I'm trying. So here I am are you ready_

Kon pushed in slowly, still unsure of what the hell they were doing, but just wanting to touch, to feel, to be _in someone_. It had been so long, since before he died, and he was feeling it as he thrusted in and out of Tim.

Tim let out a high-pitched keen as he arched his back, and it felt like Tim was bordering on _too much_ the way he clenched around Kon, the way he scratched at his back, the way he met his thrusts.

“God, oh, God,” Tim whined out, arching up again. He let out a relieved pant as he came across his and Kon’s stomachs, legs tightening around Kon’s waist so hard that Kon was sure he would have bruises were he human.

“Fuck,” Kon breathed as he came not long after, thrusts slowing until he was starting to feel oversensitive.

They didn’t move for a moment, just breathing in each other while they came down from their high.

“Hey,” Tim whispered, and Kon looked up, blinking his haziness away. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Kon said, stretching up for a slow kiss.

* * *

 

Kon could hear the music from two cities away.

When he got home, he pushed open the apartment door and everything was drown out by the song.

“Tim?” Kon asked, shouting.

They’d both been very busy, Kon back and forth between Metropolis and Smallville and San Francisco, Tim working late nights with the bats since Dick and Damian were both sick.

_Into a place, where thoughts can bloom. Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon._

Ordinarily, Tim would be just getting ready for patrol, since it was getting late. But he wasn’t flitting about, between the bedroom and bathroom, looking for pieces of costume he had misplaced or that Krypto had taken to lay with in the living room. There wasn’t a half-eaten something sitting on a paper towel in the kitchen, nor was there a cup of coffee sitting out getting cold.

“Tim?” Kon shouted again, looking into the office, which was an absolute mess but Tim wasn’t in it.

He finally found Tim in the bedroom, laying on the bed and using Krypto as a pillow. The white dog’s tail thumped on the bed as Kon appeared in the doorway.

Tim was fast asleep.

Kon smiled a bit and turned down the music that was playing on their stereo system.

“Conner?” Tim mumbled, and Kon looked down to see his eyes barely fluttering as he stretched and cuddled into Krypto’s fur further.

“Shh,” Kon said, kneeling down by his head and petting his hair back. “I’m home now. Go back to sleep.”

“I have patrol tonight,” Tim mumbled, eyes still not opening.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you covered,” Kon said, leaning in to give Tim a small kiss on the forehead. “I’m already dressed.”

“Come to bed with me,” Tim said, reaching out a bit and putting his hand on Kon’s chest.

“I’ll be back in a few hours, okay? Then you and I will spend the whole weekend in bed,” Kon grabbed Tim’s hand and kissed his palm, down to his wrist, the back of his hand.

“Don’t turn me on before you leave,” Tim said, a small smile playing at his lips. “You won’t make it back in time for all the fun.”

But his eyes were still closed, he was still cuddled with the dog, and he was still hardly moving.

“You and I can have fun when I get home. Promise,” Kon said, giving him another kiss on his forehead before he stood up. “Rest up, babe. I love you.”

“Love you,” Tim mumbled, and Kon could see him fall right back asleep.

_We're feeling so good, Just the way that we do, When it's nine in the afternoon_

 

 

 


End file.
